Buffy and Spike Parenthood Life
by spygirl0009
Summary: Buffy and Spike has a daughter name Lucy join Buffy and Spike as parents! Also Willow and OZ are married! Please read and review! Good Reviews please!


(Buffy and Spike are sleeping in their bedroom suddenly Lucy open their door and she giggle and ran on top of Buffy and spike bed and she jump on it)  
>Lucy: Mommy! Daddy! Time to wake uppppp!<p>

(Buffy and Spike groan)  
>Spike yawns and got out of bed: Ok pumpkin what you want for breakfast?<p>

Lucy: Pan cakes please!

Spike laugh: Go downstairs and I will meet you in the kitchen

Lucy: Ok daddy! Mommy are you going to wake up

Buffy eyes are still closed: I am just resting my eyes honey

Lucy sigh: Ok (She left)  
>Buffy: Spike<p>

Spike: Yeah pet?

Buffy: What time is it?

Spike look at the clock: Um it's 9:00

Buffy: Ugh

Spike: What's wrong love?

Buffy: You know I like to sleep in

Spike laugh: I know love but come on let's go have breakfast

Buffy: But I am tired spike

Spike: So

Buffy: SPikey

Spike: Yes?

Buffy: Can you make

Spike: I know baby I am going to make breakfast

Buffy: How you know I was going to tell you that?  
>Spike: Because I know you are not a Moring person and you look like you're still half asleep<p>

Buffy smile at him: I love you Spike

Spike grin at her: I love you to pet (They smile at each other and they kiss) So I will see you downstairs

Buffy: Ok

(Spike kisses her forehead and he left and Buffy went in the bathroom)

(In the kitchen Spike came in and he smile at Lucy she is sitting on the kitchen chair and waiting patiently for the pancakes)

Spike: Pumpkin how many pancakes you want?

Lucy: Three please

Spike nod: Coming right up (He went to make pancakes)  
>Buffy came in<br>Lucy: Hi Mommy!

Buffy laugh and hug Lucy: Hi honey

Lucy: Are you going to have pancakes to?

Buffy nod: Yup spike

Spike: Yeah baby  
>Buffy: I will have two<p>

Spike wink at Buffy: You got it baby  
>(Buffy blush and she went to make coffee)<br>Lucy: Where is Aunt Dawn?  
>Buffy: Honey remember she is at work<p>

Lucy: Oh

Buffy got her cup of coffee and she went to sit down next to Lucy

Spike grabs Buffy and Lucy breakfast: And here are your pancakes

Lucy: Yay! (And she start eating her breakfast) What are we going to do today?

Buffy: Well honey guest who is coming over

Lucy: Um is it Giles? (Buffy shook her head) Is it Uncle Xander? (Buffy shook her head) I give up!

Buffy laugh: Willow and OZ are coming over

Lucy: Yeah! What time they are coming over?

Buffy: 2:00 clock

Spike: And you know what that means pumpkin

Lucy: What?

Spike: You have to clean your room

Lucy: but I did clean it

Spike: You did?

Lucy nod: Yup

Spike: You know what is funny? Before I came downstairs I peek inside your room and I saw toys all over place

Lucy bit her lip: Maybe Aunt Dawn played my toys

Buffy laugh

Spike: Nice try young lady

Lucy: Ok I will clean my room after breakfast

Spike: Good answer pumpkin

(After breakfast Spike is washing dishes and Lucy is upstairs in her room and cleaning her room)  
>Buffy: I am going to do the laundry<p>

Spike: Ok baby call me if you need help

Buffy: ok (They kiss and she left)

Spike went upstairs and knock Lucy door: Pumpkin are you done?  
>Lucy open her door: Yup!<p>

Spike came in her room and look around and there was no mess: Good Job pumpkin! (He picks her up and spins her around and they laugh) Get dress

Lucy: Ok daddy (Spike left)  
>(In the basement Buffy is folding clothes while she is folding the washer bubbles and water came out on the basement floor)<br>Buffy: Why am I feeling water? (She looks down on the floor and sees water and bubbles) Oh boy! Spike! I need help!

Spike came in: What is it Babbyy (He slip on the floor and land on his back) Ok that hurt

Buffy: Spike! Help!

Spike: Ok don't panic! I am going turn off the washer

Buffy: Hurry!

(Spike quickly turns off the washer and the water and bubbles stop)  
>(Buffy laugh at Spike he has bubbles on his hair)<p>

Spike look at her: What's so funny pet?

Buffy laugh at him: You have (She is laughing so hard)

Spike look at her confused: I have what?

Buffy: Bubbles in your hair (She still laughing)  
>Spike grab a towel and took the bubbles off his hair<p>

(Buffy laugh)  
>Spike look at her: You thought that was funny<p>

Buffy nod

Spike: You are in trouble

Buffy: What are you going to do?

Spike grins at her and run to her and tickle her

Buffy laugh: Spike! No! You know I am ticklish!

Spike: I know pet I will stop just say I am sorry

Buffy laugh: Never!

Spike: Ok loved I hate to do this

Buffy: Spike what are you doing?

(Spike grins at her and took off her socks and tickles her feet)  
>Buffy laugh: No! Stop Spike!<p>

Spike shook his head: Not going to stop pet atill you say I am sorry

Buffy: Ok! OK! I am sorry spike!

Spike stop tickle her: There was that hard to say

Buffy glared at him: I hate you

Spike laugh at her: No you don't you love me pet

Buffy try not to smile and she cross her arms  
>Spike: O now you are mad at me<p>

Buffy nod: you got that right

Spike: Love come on don't be mad at me

Buffy: I am going upstairs (She was about to leave Spike grab her hand and turn her around and he put his hands on her waist)  
>Spike Come on pet don't be mad at me<p>

Buffy rolls her eyes

Spike Kiss her lips and she kisses him back

Spike: See I told you, you can't stand mad at me

Buffy smile at him: Yeah, yeah (They kiss again and they went upstairs)

(Later on the day the doorbell ring)  
>Buffy answer it and she see Willow and Oz: Hey guys!<p>

Willow hugs Buffy: Hi Buffy!

Oz: hey Buff!

Buffy: Come on in

(Willow and OZ came in the living room)  
>Willow: Hi Lucy<br>Lucy: Willow! OZ! (She ran up to them and hugs them) I am happy you came over!

Willow: Where is Spike?  
>Buffy: He is in the kitchen Spike!<p>

Spike came in: Hey willow hey oz

Willow and OZ: hey spike

Spike: Can I get you any drinks?  
>Willow: I have water<br>OZ: And I have a coke

Spike: Ok Love what you want

Buffy: Water

Lucy: Daddy may I have water to  
>Spike: Yes you may pumpkin<p>

OZ: I will help you spike

Spike: Thanks OZ (They went in the kitchen)  
>(Buffy and Willow are sitting on the couch and Lucy is sitting on the floor watching TV)<p>

Buffy: So what's new?  
>Willow: OZ got a job<p>

Buffy: That's good where is his job?

Willow: Well buffy he owns his very own record store!

Buffy: That's great Willow!

Willow: I know I was so happy when he told me when he got home I am very proud of my husband

Buffy: Cool

Willow: I can't believe Lucy is four years old

Buffy: I know and don't get me start it I am going be upset next year

Willow: Why Buffy?  
>Buffy: Well next year she is starting preschool<p>

Willow: Oh my god

Buffy: I know she is growing fast

Willow: So are you going back to work next year?

Buffy sigh: Well I might go back my old job but I am not sure I want to

Willow: Why

Buffy: Well Dawn is a senior this year and she is going to college

Willow: Where she wants to go?

Buffy: Well she hasn't decided yet she has two choices she wants to go the first one when me you and xander went to

Willow: That was a good college and its only 20 minutes away

Buffy nod: Yeah me and Spike really want her to go there so she can be closer and god for beed something happened we will get there fast

Willow nod: What was her second choice?

Buffy: Her second choice is Miami Florida

Willow: What!

Buffy: I know don't get me started

Willow: Well they are certain good colleges there

Buffy: Yeah we really don't want her to go some of the colleges are like a party school wish I don't like

Willow: What about her friends?

Buffy: Her two best friends are going our college we went to and her others friends are going Miami Florida

Willow: She should go with her two best friends

Buffy: That's what I say to her and she say she doesn't know so we don't know

Willow: IS Dawn at work?  
>Buffy nod: Yup she works 8: ooam to 6:00 pm<p>

Willow: Wow she must really like to work at the mall

Buffy: Oh she loves it there she works more hours on the weekends and she is off every Friday which she loves

Willow: She works Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, And Thursday and Saturday?

Buffy nod: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday she works from 4:00pm to 10:00 pm

Willow: Wow

Buffy: Saturdays she works 8:00 am to 6:00 pm and Sundays are her short day she works 9:00am till 4:00pm

Willow: At least she likes to work there

Buffy nod: Yup

(Spike and Oz came in with the drinks and sat the drinks on the table suddenly the phone rang)  
>Buffy: I will get it (Buffy went in the kitchen and answer the kitchen phone)<br>Buffy: Hello?

Giles: Buffy

Buffy: hey Giles

Giles: How are you?

Buffy: Good Willow and Oz are over

Giles: That's good listen I was wondering if I could come over tonight

Buffy: Sure that will be fine is everything ok?

Giles: Yes I just need to tell all of you something and can you call Xander to and let him come over

Buffy: Um sure

Giles: ok I will see you later bye Buffy

Buffy: Bye Giles (They hang up)  
>Spike came in: Who was that pet?<p>

Buffy: That was Giles

Spike: Oh what he want?

Buffy: He said he is coming over tonight and he wants me to call Xander

Spike: Why?  
>Buffy: Giles need to tell us all something which is weird<p>

Spike: I am sure he is telling us good news love (he kiss her) Nothing to worried about

Buffy sigh: You're right

( At night in the kitchen Buffy is sitting on Spike lap and Willow and OZ are standing near each other and they are holding hands and Xander is sitting on the chair and Dawn and Lucy is in the living room watching TV)  
>Giles: Ok I am glad you are all here<p>

Buffy: So Giles what are you going to tell us?

Giles sigh: Well I got some news first off Buffy are you going to look for a job soon?

Buffy: Maybe next year why?

Giles: How will you like be the owner of my magic shop

Buffy look at him: What

Giles: And Spike I want you be the assiant manger

Spike: Wow thanks Giles

Buffy: Wait Giles why I am the owner of your magic shop you're the owner

Giles sigh: I thought it will be a good idea for you and spike

Willow: Buffy I think it's a great idea!

Xander: Yeah Buff just think you own the store! That's just so cool!

OZ: Are you still going to work there Giles?

Giles: No I am going to retiree

Spike: Retiree?

Giles: Yeah and I decided that I am going to moved back to England

(Everyone look at him shock)

Buffy: I don't understand

Giles: I want to go back to England and around here this town is safe nothing is going to happened

Buffy: You are going to England?

Giles: Buffy I want to

Buffy shook her head: This is a crazy idea!

Spike: Buffy  
>Buffy: No! Giles what about Lucy! You are her godfather!<p>

Giles: Buffy I can send letters in mails and sometimes I will call

Buffy: Are we going to see you again!

Giles: Of course you are going to see me again

Buffy: Like what? Let me guest! Just on holidays! AM I right Giles!

Giles: Buffy

Buffy: You know what forget it! (Buffy got off Spike lap and left the room and she ran upstairs and went in her and spike room and slams the door)  
>Spike sigh got up and went after her<p>

Willow: Giles why are you moving

Giles: I miss England Willow some of my family still live there

Willow: I can understand that but Giles you are like a father to Buffy

Giles: I know Willow

(In the living room Lucy look up and see Spike walk by)  
>Lucy: Daddy<p>

Spike: What is it pumpkin?

Lucy: Is mommy ok? I saw tears in her eyes?

Spike: She is going be fine pumpkin I promised (He went upstairs)  
>Dawn: Lucy lets watch a Disney movie<br>Lucy: Ok!  
>(Spike open Buffy and his room door and he step in and he see Buffy lying down on the bed and her back is facing him and he went to the bed and he lie-down next to her and he put his arm around her waist and he kiss the top of her head)<p>

Spike: Baby do you want to talk about it?

Buffy: I don't want to

Spike: You sure?

Buffy sigh: Spike

Spike: Yeah pet?

Buffy turn over and she looks at him and Spike look at her  
>Buffy has tears in her eyes: Everyone always leaves<p>

Spike: What you mean baby?

Buffy: My father left me and now Giles! He is like a father to me

Spike wipes her tears: I know love

Buffy: Spike promised me this

Spike: Anything pet

Buffy: Promised that you will never leave me

Spike: Baby you should know I will never leave ever I love you

Buffy: I love you to (They kiss and Spike put her in his arms and he stroking her hair)

(The next day in the car Buffy is driving and Lucy is sitting in the front seat)  
>Lucy: Mommy<p>

Buffy: Yes sweetie

Lucy: Why were you crying yesterday?

Buffy sigh: I was just upset with something honey

Lucy: Do you feel better today?

Buffy give Lucy a small smile: Yes sweetie I am fine

Lucy: Good where are we going now?

Buffy: We are going to see your daddy at his work

Lucy: Yeah!

(Buffy laughs)

(At the Magic Shop Spike is sweeping the floors and Willow is behind the counter Buffy and Lucy came in)

Lucy ran towards Spike: Daddy!

Spike smile and pick Lucy up in his arms: Hey pumpkin (He kiss Lucy forehead)

Buffy smile at them and she walk up to Spike and they kiss

Spike: This is a nice surprise

Buffy smile: I know

Willow: Lucy do you want to help me?

Lucy: yes

(Willow grab Lucy In her arms and they wipe the books)  
>Spike look at Buffy: Are you going to talk to him?<p>

Buffy: Who?

(Spike look at her)

Buffy: What

Spike: You know who

Buffy sighs: I don't know Spike

Spike: Baby just talk to Giles

Buffy: Fine where is he?

Spike: In the back

Buffy: Do I have to

Spike: Pet

Buffy: Fine (She left to go in the back)

(In Giles office there was a knock)

Giles: Come in

(Buffy came in)  
>Giles: Oh Buffy<p>

Buffy: Hi

Giles: Please have a seat

(Buffy sat down on the chair)

Buffy: So um when are you going to um move to England?

Giles: End of August

Buffy: Oh

Giles: Listen Buffy I don't want you to get mad

Buffy: Giles I just want to say that I am sorry what I say last night

Giles: It's okay

Buffy: I was just shock

Giles: I know

Buffy: But promised me something

Giles: Yes?

Buffy: You will visit every holidays and birthdays

Giles smile at her: I promised

(At night in Buffy and Spike house they are eating dinner)

Spike: Pumpkin we have a surprise for you

Lucy: What!

(Spike and Buffy laughs)

Buffy: Honey we are going vacation this summer

Lucy: We are? Where?

Spike: Well pumpkin we are going Disneyworld for a whole week

Lucy: Yeah! When are we going!

Buffy: We are going June

Lucy: Is Aunt Dawn going?

Buffy: Yes sweetie and Willow and Oz are coming to

Lucy: What about Giles?

Spike: He has to run his shop pumpkin

Lucy: This is going be fun!

(Buff and Spike smile at Lucy)

(The next day)

(In Lucy room Buffy is brushing Lucy hair)  
>Lucy: Mommy<p>

Buffy: Yes sweetie

Lucy: I have a question

Buffy: Sure honey what is it?

Lucy: How you and Daddy meet?

(Spike is in the hallway and listens)

Buffy smile: Well honey

Lucy: Was it love at first sight?

(Spike grins in the hallway)

Buffy: Kind of

Lucy: Where did you meet him?

Buffy: I met him when I was in high school

Lucy: Did Daddy love you right away?

Buffy smile: Yes honey he did

(Spike came in and he smile at Buffy)  
>Spike: How are my favernet girls?<p>

Lucy: Daddy me and mommy are talking about how you met

Spike laughs: Yes it was love at first sight

(Buffy blushes and smile at Spike and he winks at her)

(One month later)

(In the living room Buffy and Spike and Lucy is watching TV)

Dawn came in: Buffy

Buffy: What's up Dawn?

Dawn sigh: I made my choice

(Buffy and Spike look at each other than they look at Dawn)

Dawn: I want to go to the college you went to Buffy

Buffy: Yes! (She ran to Dawn and hugs her)

Lucy: Mommy why are you happy?

Spike: Pumpkin Aunt Dawn is going to the college that is close here isn't that great

Lucy: Yeah! (She ran up to Dawn and hugs her)

Buffy: O M G! We need to celebrate!

Dawn: Like going clubbing!

(Buffy and Spike look at her)  
>Dawn: Kidding<p>

Buffy: I am going to make the best dinner ever!

Spike laughs

Buffy look at him: What's so funny?

Spike: Love it just you never cook an actual dinner meal

Buffy: Yes I did

Spike: Pet the dinner you cook is just pasta that's it

Buffy cross her arms and she glared at Spike: I could cook something instead of pasta

Spike grins at her: Really?

Buffy: UN Huh I could be the best cooker than you

Spike laughs and smirks: Yeah that won't be true

Buffy: Watch I am going to make the best dinner ever!

Spike: Ok whatever you say love

Lucy: Mommy can I help?

Buffy: Sure you can honey

(Later on the day in the kitchen)  
>Buffy: Okay sweetie we are going to make the special dinner<p>

Lucy: What are we going to make?

Buffy: Chicken parmesan

Lucy: Yum

(Spike came in)  
>Buffy: No you are not suppose to be in here<p>

Spike grins: I was just getting something to drink

Buffy: Out

Lucy pushes her Spike leg: Daddy leave! We want you be a surprise

Spike smile: Okay I am going (He left the room)

Buffy: Lucy I am going make desert to

Lucy: What desert?

Buffy: Chocolate cupcakes

Lucy: Yeah!

Buffy laughs: Shall we begin my little helper

Lucy: Yes

(At night over dinner)

Spike: Wow love this really good

Buffy smile: Thanks Spikey

Lucy: I love it

Dawn: It is really good

Buffy: Lucy did you tell Daddy and Aunt Dawn you help me?

Lucy: Oh yeah I was mommy helper!

Spike: You did pumpkin?

Lucy: It was fun to help mommy

Dawn: Lucy who is the better cooker mommy or daddy?

(Lucy looks at Buffy than she looks at Spike)  
>Lucy: Um both!<p>

(Buffy and Spike laughs)

(Later at night in Lucy room)  
>Lucy: But I am not tired<p>

Buffy: Yes you are honey

Lucy: But I don't want to

Spike came in: Pumpkin did you brush your teeth?

Lucy: Yes Daddy

Spike: Bedtime

Lucy: But

Spike: Pumpkin you are tired

Lucy yawns: Okay good night mommy

Buffy smile at Lucy: Good night sweetie (Buffy kiss the top of Lucy head)

Lucy: Good Night Daddy

Spike: Good night Pumpkin (Spike kiss Lucy forehead)  
>(Buffy turn off the light and Spike and Buffy left her room and went to their room)<p>

(At Buffy and Spike bedroom Buffy and Spike are lying in bed and Spike is holding Buffy in his arms and stroking her hair)  
>(Buffy sighs)<br>Spike: What you are thinking pet?

Buffy: I just wish that my mom could have see my wedding and see … Lucy

Spike: I know baby (He kiss Buffy head)

Buffy: Spike

Spike: Yes baby?

Buffy: I am very happy we are married and have Lucy

Spike smile: Me to love

(Lucy came in)

Buffy and Spike look at Lucy

Spike: Pumpkin what's the matter?

Lucy: Can I sleep in here tonight

Buffy: Sure honey

(Lucy ran on the bed and she lay down next to Buffy and Buffy held Lucy in her arms and Lucy went to sleep)

(Buffy and Spike smile at Lucy and then they smile at each other)

Buffy: I love you Spikey

Spike smile at her: I love you to baby (They kiss and then they went to sleep)

The end!

I hope you will enjoy this story! Good Reviews please!


End file.
